CZ75-Auto
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 600 RPM |weightloaded = |projectileweight = |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds |firemodes = Fully-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 12 / 12 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |Hotkey = B-1-4 |Killaward = $100 (Competitive) $50 (Casual) |Damage = 33 |Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) |Accuraterange = 16 m |Armorpenetration = 77.65 |Penetrationpower = 100 |Entity = weapon_cz75a}} The CZ75-Auto is the first full-auto pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was released on the , alongside Weapon Case 3, with its first skins being featured in that case. Overview The CZ75 is made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price. The CZ75 used in Global Offensive is the CZ 75 Automatic, a selective fire version of the CZ 75B variant. It is a selective fire version of the pistol, only for sale to Police and Military units. The variant includes a muzzle compensator and the ability to mount a spare magazine in front of the trigger guard for use as a foregrip. The Global Offensive variant holds only 12 rounds in a magazine, and one spare magazine of 12 rounds in reserve. Its kill award is $100 in Competitive and $50 in Casual. It can be equipped in the loadout menu to replace the Five-SeveN for Counter-Terrorists and Tec-9 for Terrorists. Like these two pistols, this pistol is very popular among snipers and is used by many players in pistol rounds. Properties Advantages *Relatively cheap ($500). *Inflicts more damage against armored opponents than the Glock, P2000, USP-S, and the Tec-9. *This is the only fully automatic pistol, making it more effective in close range combat than the other pistols. Disadvantages *When fired in full-auto, it becomes very inaccurate. *Its first shot has the lowest accuracy out of all the pistols in CS:GO *Very low ammunition reserve (12 rounds) and a smaller magazine than most pistols (12 rounds). *A poor weapon of choice outside close-mid range combat *Long draw and reload time (compared to most of the other pistols) *Low kill reward ($100) Gameplay Tactics *The CZ75 Auto can be used to quickly subdue an enemy target at short to medium range by spraying bullets. **At longer ranges, it may be more wise to burst-fire, switch to a rifle, or retreat. **Despite being an automatic weapon, firing it like a machine gun is a bad idea, as you will empty your magazines very quickly. **Furthermore, even though it has a good rate of fire, the low ammunition cannot counter a group of enemies. *It is a great weapon for save/eco rounds, as it is fairly easy to kill at least one enemy player with its high rate of fire, moderate damage, and good penetration. Afterwards, you can pick up the fallen target's weapon when you have depleted ammunition for this pistol. * This pistol is more ideal for use by the defending team (e.g. the Counter-Terrorists on Defusal maps or the Terrorists on hostage maps), as its limited ammunition and high rate of fire make it easier to hold positions defensively than it is to push into new territory. *In casual and competitive modes, conserving ammunition for this pistol is very crucial as it only has one magazine in reserve! Be sure to use this pistol wisely and do not waste ammo. *This is a good secondary for the AWP as you can spray down the enemy if they get too close. Its combat effectiveness is comparable to the Desert Eagle and, as a sidearm to the AWP, does not demand heavy use unless the enemy team decides to storm your location. **This weapon is relatively cheap, which makes it suitable for players that purchased a weapon with a high price tag. Counter-Tactics *Enemies who spray bullets at long range will result in inaccurate shots which can enable you to kill this user easily with more accurate weapons or simply letting them empty the small magazines they have. *This pistol has a long reload time and has a low ammunition reserve so if an inexperienced player has emptied all of his ammo (and has to reload), you can easily kill that user. *Avoid dealing with CZ75 users at close range. Retreat if you have to. *More powerful weapons, such as a shotgun at close range or a rifle at longer ranges, can counter CZ75 users. *In the pistol round, more accurate handguns, such as the P250, can give you a better advantage. *In close proximity, users may resort to ambushing enemies by spraying bullets. Be sure to stick with allied players to deter wielders from eliminating you. **At medium and longer ranges, experienced users may burst-fire. Keep strafing to avoid being hit and counter with a rifle (preferable in most situations). *Even though the CZ-75 auto may not pose as a significant threat in later rounds when better weapons are affordable, be wary of enemy wielders in pistol rounds. *A flashbang and/or a smoke grenade can be thrown and players with this pistol will be reluctant to spray bullets. *Snipers may be armed with this pistol and will engage enemies at close ranges or if they have to reach certain areas. To avoid being overwhelmed, try to take cover and ambush them with an automatic weapon. Gallery Trivia *This is the first introduced automatic pistol in the Counter-Strike series. *When it first came out, it could be used to replace the P250 on the loadout. After an update, it can now be used to replace the Five-Seven and Tec-9. *Strangely, the CZ75 Auto does more damage than the Glock 18, despite the fact the the CZ75 shares the same caliber rounds (9x19mm Parabellum). This is probably meant to help balance out the weapons, paying little attention to realism. *It's unusual that the Terrorists can also purchase this pistol because the CZ75-Auto is mainly used by police forces in a few countries, similar to the Glock-18, which is limited and difficult to obtain. Although, it's possible the Terrorists were able to purchase this automatic pistol in the black market or were able to modify a semi-automatic CZ75 pistol into the CZ75-Auto standard. *In real life, the capacity of the 9mm CZ75 is 16 rounds. In-game and before the update, the capacity was reduced to 12, same as the capacity of the .40 S&W CZ75. After the update, the capacity was further reduced to 8. This change was later reverted back to it's original 12. *The forward magazine on the CZ75-Auto is supposed to act as both a makeshift fore grip and a spare magazine to quickly reload. However, the user holds it as he would with any other handgun and the reload time is very long compared to other pistols. **If the player reloads when the forward magazine has already been used, a traditional magazine reload identical to the reload of the P250, P2000, Glock-18 and Five-SeveN will be performed, albeit slightly slowed down to make sure the reload time stays the same. The forward magazine is restored when the weapon is holstered and re-drawn unless there are no spare ammunition left. **Prior to the update, the extra fore grip magazine will materialize as part of the animation. **The CZ75's forward magazine is actually upside down on the front of the gun but when the user grabs it off the gun and he takes it off-screen, he somehow turns it right side up very quickly. *When reloading with the front magazine attached, the player pulls the slide back about twice as far as what is physically possible with a real CZ75 auto, however, when performing all other actions that involve pulling the slide back such as drawing the weapon or reloading without the front magazine, the slide is pulled back a normal amount. *Before an update, this pistol shared its draw animation with the P250, P2000, Glock-18, and the Five-SeveN. **The new draw animation shows the user inserting the magazine into the pistol as a foregrip before pulling the slide, which takes more time to deploy the weapon. Such an act in real life (attaching the fore grip mid-battle) is considered irresponsible. *The extended barrel with integral compensator is only seen on earlier models of of the CZ75-Automatic. Later models are fitted with the standard barrel. *Before the CZ75-Auto was released, the P250 was usually the most popular weapon to wield in pistol rounds. After its release, the usage of the P250 declined among players.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] *The CZ75-Auto is one of the most heavily "nerfed" (made weaker for balance purposes) weapons in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. External links *CZ75-Auto at Wikipedia. *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive CZ75-Auto Guide and Review at Youtube. References uk:CZ75 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:9mm user Category:Pistols Category:Czech weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons